


Time is no match for Soulmates

by StarlightDreamer21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: A short Dousy Soulmate AUGrowing up with a soulmate counter that read 0 and flashed red had done Daisy no favors in her already hard and horrible life.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Time is no match for Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @agentsofchallenges AoS March Madness AU vs. Tropes challenge - Soulmate AU bracket 
> 
> Not my best, but it's cute and something I've thought about writing for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Growing up with a soulmate counter that read 0 and flashed red had done Daisy no favors in her already hard and horrible life. While all of the other foster kids would look at their soulmate counters as a lifeline, that one day they would get a happy ending, Daisy had nothing. No parents, no siblings, and no soulmate.

Eventually she accepted her fate and quit her self-pity. While it was extremely rare to be born without a counter, it wasn’t unheard of. There was also the slight chance she had encountered her soulmate in the time between her birth and being dropped at the orphanage but the nuns had insisted the likelihood was extremely small. She was simply a rare and unworthy child in their eyes.

The years went on and she stopped hoping for love, having her team become family was enough. She thought her and Lincoln could make a solid pair, his soulmate having passed away and her not having one, but even that love wasn’t meant to be.

But when they traveled to the past, everything changed. Upon landing in 1931, her counter started going haywire. The number quickly counted up – something she had never heard of happening – from 0 to 34 and changed from red to green indicating she hadn’t met her soulmate yet.

Daisy felt overwhelmed by the emotions that flooded her. Shock, fear, _hope_. She hadn’t realized she was struggling to breathe until Jemma grabbed her hands and coached her down from an anxiety attack. When she could breathe again, she showed her newly changed counter to her best friend who looked equally stunned at the change.

Daisy didn’t have long to process the news though before they were back out in the field trying to stop the Chronicoms from ruining everything. That was until they landed in 1955 and her counter bounced back to 0 but stayed green. _Well_ , Daisy thought, _I guess this is it._

It wasn’t until they were back on the Zephyr after stopping project Helius when she noticed her counter had flipped from green back to red. Her heart dropped, it could have been anyone she interacted with on the base and she had no way of knowing who. She felt remorse wash over once again knowing she would probably never find her soulmate because they would soon be jumping again.

Days later, the thought crossed her mind wondering if her soulmate could be Daniel Sousa. Afterall, she did meet him on that day and they saved him from meeting death in the 50s. But it wasn’t until Malick captured them and tortured her that she felt like it might be true.

Growing up, they always tell stories of how you just instinctively know who your soulmate is. It won’t matter if you miss the moment your counter turns from green to red because as you engage with your soulmate, your heart will know it’s meant to be. 

And laying in that barn shed, only half conscious and in tons of pain, she felt safe in Daniel’s hold. She knew in her bones that he would get her out and protect her. The feeling was only amplified in the time loops and when they kissed, she knew. She knew Daniel Jordan Sousa was her soulmate.

When the mission was all said and done, her and Daniel finally got the chance to talk. While this wasn’t something either of them expected, they both felt it was right. Daisy had experienced more trauma than any person ever should, but Daniel stood by the words he said in the time loop that he would always be there to pick her up after running into walls.

So although Daisy had excepted the fact that she would be one of the handful of people on the planet to not have a soulmate, the change was something she was willing to embrace head on. For the first time in her life, she thanked the universe for leading her down this path filled with powers, aliens, space, and time travel because it led her straight to Daniel, her soulmate.


End file.
